Pelor Spells
0-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. 1st-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Advanced Race Guide Karmac Blessing: Target treats one skill as a class skill. Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. Ultimate Magic: Diagnose Disease: Detect and identify diseases. Remove Sickness: Suppress disease, nausea, and the sickened condition. Restore Corpse: Skeletal corpse grows flesh. Sanctify Corpse: Prevent a corpse from becoming an undead creature. Ultimate Combat: Air Bubble: Creates a small pocket of air around your head or an object. Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. Sun Metal: Weapon touched bursts into flames. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Instant Armor: Summon armor temporarily replacing your current attire. Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve: +2 bonus on moral and fear effects and expend this bonus to get a single roll with +4. Halflings become immune to fear Blinding Ray: Shoot rays of blinding light. Delay Disease: Temporarily stop the effects of a disease. Imbue with Elemental Might: Transfer the use of your elemental assault ability to the target. Sacred Space: Make the area around you and hinder evil outsiders. Ultimate Magic: Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Spear of Purity: Harm and possibly blind evil creatures. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. Ultimate Combat: Effortless Armor: Armor you wear no longer slows your speed. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 3rd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. Nap StackM: Subjects only need 2 hours for a nigFht's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. Sacred BondF: Cast touch healing spells from a distance. Advance Race Guide: Bestow Insight: target gains a +2 insight bonus to one skill. Ultimate Magic: Symbol of Healing: Triggered rune heals living creatures. Ultimate Combat: Daybreak Arrow: Targeted ammunition exudes radiant energy. Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Share Language, Communal: As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 4th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. Advance Race Guide: Healing Warmth: Temporary immunity to fire and may heal others with this resistance (Neilius) Ward of the Season: Harnesses the power of the season to protect the target. Ultimate Magic: Ride the Waves: Target can breathe water and swim. Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. Ultimate Combat: Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Water Walk, Communal: As water walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 5th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Cleanse: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +25) and also removes several afflictions. Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. Pillar of Life: Created pillar heals 2d8 + 1/level (max +20). Snake Staff: Transforms staff or other wood into snakes to fight for you. Advance Race Guide: Spawn Ward: Protect yourself from turning into a vampire. Ultimate Magic: Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. Ultimate Combat: Air Walk, Communal: As air walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 6th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve, Mass: As normal but on multiple targets. Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless Ultimate Magic: Joyful Rapture: Negate harmful emotions. Ultimate Combat: Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. 7th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Bestow Grace of the Champion: Target gains paladin abilities for 1 round/level. Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. Lunar Veil: Dispel light and revert lycanthropes. Ultimate Combat: Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. 8th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a single creature peaceful and friendly. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Advance Race Guide: Nine lives: Grants numerous possible effects to protect you. Ultimate Combat: Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. 9th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. Ultimate Magic: Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Ultimate Combat: Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.